Irreplaceable: Revised
by EvilAngelofHeavenandHell
Summary: I tried, I tried over and over again, but I just can't do it. I just can't run away it's not easy to do. It's not hard, not unless you have someone precious to protect, or at least to love or watch over.' KyouYuki...CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. Prelouge: Alone

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Natsuki-sensei does, I only own my Ideas, and that's it.

Prologue: Don't Go

Kyou's POV...

'I tried, I tried over and over again, but I just can't do it. I just can't run away it's not easy to do. It's not hard, not unless you have someone precious to protect, or at least to watch over. It's not easy to love some one, even if you know that they are family. Not even that matters now. I won't come out of my room, at least not yet.

I have to stay in here or else something bad will happen, something unforgivable. I might add contact; I might be hated by my one true love as well. It would hurt me more than ever than to not be even accepted by him. He's the reason why I'm still here. If it wasn't for my love for him, I'd think that I would have disappeared. Nothing would matter anymore to me, I think I would have turned into the creature that they call me.

It's sad when you think about it, being an outcast to family, and even to yourself. It sucks being all alone. No friends, no family, no one, not even yourself will love or support you. You're monster. You're the one who they would rather kill than love, than to live for.

For all they care you could die.

I think about my life everyday. What's important and what's not.

I make a check list at least try, but the only one who pops up into my head is the one who I really want to accept me for who I am. To take me seriously, and not as a big joke. Not as some one so cursed, so unworthy of anything.

I think about my love until the world seems to turn, until time stands still. You take my breath away from me. When we're in one room, when we're arguing, when we're fighting, or even sitting next to each other eating.

I know I may seem a little bit too dramatic, but one can't help the way they feel. It's something we have no control over. It's something 'we' ourselves can't predict. So now sitting in my room I hear you knock on the door, asking me, no telling me to come out or else you'll go to drastic measures.

Am I that important to you? Or am I that worthless and unthoughtful to you that the only way you were going threw all this was for Ms. Honda's sake. I sit and think all the time, but if I were than why would you care so much? Do you really accept me, even if I can't face you? Even if we are both born to be cursed?

I just want to know how you feel for me, and please be honest. For if you're not I will runaway.


	2. Chapter 1:Threats

Chapter 1: Returning

Chapter 1: Returning

Kyou's POV

I had returned to the world of the living as I'm supposed to think. I had to come down sooner or later, but Yuki's yelling and useless threatening got tired some. So I did what I was told, I came downstairs to find everyone staring at me awkwardly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked casually, that was until no one answered back. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS EVERYONE STARING AT?" I tried not to get angry and shout, but they practically begged for it. I looked around again, and everyone seemed to breathe out letting go of the breath that they seemed to have been holding without notice.

"We were worried, well at least I was." Tohru answered me. They acted as if they haven't seen me this way before. All I could think was 'What in the fuck we're these people thinking about? Why in the fuck did they care that I was this way? It isn't like I'm hurting anyone, right?

"You know you shouldn't worry Tohru-kun." Shigure wagged his finger at me, while sitting down at the table with some Hiya. It seemed to be a little too early to be drinking such a thing. "It's not nice." He finished off.

I sat down at the table feeling all funny on the inside. Nothing seemed to make sense. Maybe I did worry her, or maybe it was the damn rats fault for the reasons why I am acting this way. He was sitting so close. I couldn't help but not feel funny.

I looked him over, and he did the same towards me. I turned my gaze back at Tohru. "I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to worry you like that at all. So... I guess that I'll be going."

"Hold on, I want to walk with you." Tohru stood up, grabbed her jacket, and slipped on some shoes. After a minutes worth of waiting she came outside. "Sorry Kyou, I just had to put our dinner up, just in case we got hungry on our way back." She smiled.

Tohru's POV

There was something on Kyou's mind I could tell. He seemed different for the pass week. He'd always seemed to go up into his room, hide on top of the roof, or walk out of the house and not come back until late night.

I looked him over, he blushed. As we were walking, I thought of just the right words to say. I cleared my throat and looked up at him. "Kyou, I'm sorry. I know that there seems to be something bothering you lately."

I paused. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. I've been worrying about you all week. You've seen distracted lately, and I know that it's none of my business, but I'm really worried about you, and you're my friend so I was just wondering what is wrong? I really want to know what is on your mind tonight. Could you please just tell me...as a friend?"

He looked at me like I was weird or something. I could see the pain in his eyes, they'd looked so vague. I've never seen his eyes so lost. He didn't really tell me, but I could tell that he was thinking it over. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand, after all you will tell me in time." I shivered as the wind blew, it was kind of chilly. I looked over at him. He looked so...sad, and as though he was still processing everything over.

Kyou's POV

Tohru was looking at me weird. I could tell that she cared, and she was right, it was none of her business on what was going on. I didn't tell her anything. I decided that it was best if I just ran off. I heard her yell after me, but what could I tell her. "Hey I think I have this really huge crush on my cousin, your 'boyfriend'. No way was doing something like that, and I couldn't lie to her because then she'll ask more questions, become more upset, and open my whole future up for big cases of ass whippings and fights with 'Yuki'. Instead I told her to go back to the house, and that I'll be home later.

As I hopped up a tree I noticed that she noticed my blank stare. It seemed for a moment that I was a puppet. I really wasn't willing to let her in like any other time. What I did was wrong. I pushed her away, and hurt her. I knew that I only made her worry even more. It wasn't my fault really. Well that's not how I felt about the whole situation.

"Man, oh man Tohru. You really have to stop worrying me. You're too humane. No ONE is that human. NO ONE. I'm glad that I have your acceptance, but all that I really want is acceptance from my one true love. In some way I know that I am a disgrace."

I think to myself, as the sun starts rising. Maybe I should have told her, but I don't want her to feel any more self-pity for me. I don't want to let anyone in, but I want to. I don't want to stay this way forever.

Not Accepted. Not Loved. Hurt. Sorrow. Pain. Heartache. Loneliness.

I am the one who hurts people, by pushing them away, and all that they do is want to help.

Who's to blame for the way that I am? It wasn't my fault that I'm filthy. I'm nothing but dirt in everyone's eyes. Maybe it seems that way, because I feel that way. Who would ever want me, or love me? I've had to be kidding myself even more.

After all, his love wouldn't accept him. No one did. He was one of the cursed scum of his family. I didn't ask to be the damned Cat. I know that none of us wanted this... So whose fault is it?

"It's Fates fault. It's Destiny's fault."

I run as I see the house approaching me. I open the door, and go up to my room. As soon as I open it Yuki is sitting on my bed, half asleep, half awake.

"What the hell?" Is all I could manage to say before he looked at me with half anger, half annoyance, and half tiredness in his eyes.

A/N: Chapter 1 is finished. This should be a Angst/Romance/Drama fic. I know, I know they are out of character didn't you read the summary before entering.  
Well please Review, :(


	3. Chapter 2: Off Putting Situation

**AUTHOR NOTES: I WROTE THIS STORY BACK IN THE NINTH GRADE OKAY IT WAS WHEN I WAS 13 GOING ON 14 LATER ON THAT YEAR. SO THAT WAS ABOUT 5 YEARS AGO. SO EXCUSE IT, I HAVE REVISED IT BUT THE EARLY CHILDISH SIDE OF ME WON'T LET ME RE-WERITE THE WHOLE THING! I LIKED THE IDEA ALOT ABOUT THE PAIRING AND I HAD PURPOSELY PUT THEM INTO OOC MODE. FORGIVE ME. BUT LIKE I SAID I AM CHANGING THAT NOW.**

**Pairings: YukixKyou, **

**Side Pairings: There are hints and mentioning of HaruxKyou, AkitoxKyou, YukixTohru, YukixHatoru, HatoruxShigure, ShigurexTohru, ShigurexHana, ShigurexUo...and the rest you will figure out much later. **

**Chapter 2: Off-putting Situation**

**Kyou's POV**

"Why in the levels of hell did you hurt Miss. Honda, and leave her in the middle of the woods like that?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I didn't see the need to answer to him, or explain myself. "I don't see the need to answer to you, you are not my superior, and I really don't give a two scents about your ratty ass." I gripped his wrist that connected to his fragile hands. I thought about the odds of me actually getting to feel them in a loving matter, but knew that it wouldn't even happen.

"Remove your hands, or else?" I felt the anger boil up in my chest from me not being able to do anything about these mixed up feelings. I'm not gay, you can ask that miserable bitch Kagure. She so badly wants to be my wife, and I would marry her if she wasn't so abusive, worried, or my type at that fact. "Like hell I will. Don't make me laugh, you useless pathetic coward, you couldn't even hurt me even of I left your sorry ass an opening chance to do so."

'Ouch, now that stung. It hurt that I would be seen like that in his eyes, but I just pretended not to care. "It doesn't matter." My hands gripped tight to his wrist, 'How I would like to snap these as if they were dry twigs, I could do it, but I know that I "I won't."

"What is it that you're saying, I can't understand a damned thing that's coming out of your mouth. Repeat what you were so audiciously saying just a few minutes ago. What I can't hear you. Or else what?"

I could feel the anger and knew that he was taunting me, but I shamelessly took the bait," Or else I'll break those pathetic twigs you call wrist." He got up into my face, and I could feel his breathe. His mouth was so close to mine, and I could almost brush my own agaisnt them. "I'd like to see you try." Like hell I did, but didn't expect for me to end up in a position with my arm hiked up the middle of my back, with an arm wrapped securely around my neck

"If you hurt her again, I will not hesitate to kill you." He released me from his hold, and I was releaved to get some air flowing back into my lungs but the didn't stop me from saying anything, coughing, I weezed, "Yokatta," I heaved to catch my breathe," If I didn't know any better, which I don't, it sounds like you're in love with her."

Yuki grabbed me by the throat, and dared me to say that again,and I obliged "It sounds like you're in love with her. Baka!"

I felt pressure on my wind pipes, and tried to grasp for breathe, but couldn't. I was about to panic but didn't. Tohru had walked into the room, and I was happy to see her. "Oi! Oniguri! Control your kareshi." Then I passed out.

**Yuki's POV**

"Why in the hell did he not heed my warning nekobaka." I lifted Kyou up, and placed him on his bed. "Yuki, are you sure that he's going to be alright?" I nodded my head, "Yes, I am sure Miss. Honda. The stupid cat will be fine, I just hope this doesn't happen in the future, and that he's at least learned from it. "

She embraced me, and I blushed. 'Poof' "I'm so sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to do that." She picked me up and carried me into my own room. "I'll be leaving now." 'Poof' She covered her eyes, and turned around. "Do you want anything, Yuki?" I shook my head, "No. I'm okay. I think that I'll just take a nap."

"Okay. I'll get started on breakfast." She turned hitting her head on the door, "Ite!" she rubbed her head as she shut the door behind her. I smiled. I waited until Tohru left before I actually let go of a sigh, and started to think about the stupid cat.

"Why in the hell didn't he listen?" I leaned back againt the wall in his room. I watched as he slept and couldn't help but think that the only time that he looked cute was when he was sleep, and that's when he had his troublesome mouth shut. "Damned rat, I'll get you for this. Hahaha VICTORY IS MINE!" He was mumbling in his sleep, maybe not, "I can't believe I thought this was the only time you looked cute."

"Keep dreaming, neko."

'That's the only place where he can probably do any damage, but even then I think I'd still beat his sorry ass.'

I laughed at the the expressions he was making before he burried his head in the pillows that covered his bed."You're messier than I thought."

'Don't think I'm gonna clean up this pigsty up after you.'

There was a knock on the door to Kyou's room, and Tohru told me that breakfast would be done in a minute. "Ikuzo." I started to walk out. "Chotto Matte!" She pointed to Kyou's laying form in bed, "Aren't you going to wake him up, we all have to go to school in twenty minutes." I didn't seem pleased, but I didn't protest and I eventually was nice enough to try an attempt at getting the neko up. After about ten minutes of trying, Kyou wouldn't budge, so we decided that it was best that he should sleep in.

"Great!! We get into a fight, and he's out cold. How pathetic." I recieved a light slug on my arm from Tohru. "Yuki, don't be so mean." I rubbed my arm as if hurt, "Miss. Honda." I whined lightly as I played around with her, "Please excuse me, but you already know that I'm not a morning person." She laughed, "Joudan janai!" She laughed more. "Gomen ne." She bowed then she left out of the room.

"Shimatte. I've been in this room with him that long." I shook my head, wondering what in the hell's gotten in to me lately. "Kyou, I understand why you don't want to go to school, you were never the type, but you don't have to pretend to sleep anylonger. We both know that you're not sleep. Ittekimasu." I stepped out of his room, and walked to my room gathering somethings for a quick shower. "I wonder if he heard what I said."

**AN: Okay this is as good as it'll get, I promise that it will get better. XD**

**Translations:**

**Yokatta- Jeez**

**Baka- adiot**

**Oniguri- Riceball oniguri is a short version of niguri that comes from nigirimeshi meaning riceball. I just like O'Niguri which a lot of people often change it up to Oniguri. If that explains it.**

**Kareshi- Boyfriend**

**Neko- Cat**

**Ikuzo- Let's Go**

**Chotto Matte- Wait a minute!**

**Joudan janai! - This isn't a joke!**

**Gomen ne- short way of saying 'sorry'**

**Shimatte- Damn!**

**Ite! - Ouch!**

**Ittekimasu- I'm leaving**


End file.
